


Never Have I Ever

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders' Era, Never Have I Ever, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The Marauders play a game.Oneshot/drabble





	Never Have I Ever

"Let's play Never Have I Ever," James Potter said excitedly, his eyes twinkling as he looked around at his best friends. Maybe it was a little immature or something, but hey, he knew none of the others would mind either. 

"Okay," Remus leaned back against the bottom of the couch. Everyone got their drinks poured. He thought about a moment, before he decided and grinned. "Never have I ever been handcuffed."

"Are we talking sexually or by law enforcement?" Sirius asked. 

"Either. Or both." James said. "Definitely both."

Either way. Sirius just shrugged and took a drink. 

Remus choked. 

...he wasn't expecting this at all. 

 


End file.
